Don't Beg to Die
by mounna
Summary: Eventos acontecidos durante o episódio "A Magical Place" com a inclusão de uma OC muito especial. Espero que gostem! (Phelinda)
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Beg to Die_

Capítulo UM.

O avião estava lotado de pessoas, todos agentes em diferentes níveis de restrição. Ela olhou para eles desde a subida da rampa e imaginou em quantos problemas estaria se metendo se seguisse com seu plano de tentar ajudar. Seu nível de restrição era o Seis, e escolher uma missão ou forçar sua participação nela estava claramente fora das suas competências. Aquilo era um privilégio guardado para pessoas como Coulson. Victoria Hand se asseguraria de conseguir para ela uma punição por aquilo, definitivamente seria tudo muito mais simples se Nick Fury estivesse cuidando do caso pessoalmente.

Ela respirou fundo, a mochila com seus equipamentos e duas mudas de roupas estava pendurada no ombro e se alguém a olhasse perceberia claramente que ela não pertencia aquele lugar. Não naquele momento. Os óculos escuros disfarçavam os olhos vermelhos e inchados, os cabelos presos displicentemente numa trança denunciavam que ela não fez muito esforço para estar mais apresentável. Viera diretamente de uma missão disfarçada na Grécia, sem pensar duas vezes antes de jogar pro alto sua responsabilidade ao saber do que havia acontecido.

"Coulson foi sequestrado." –Melinda May dissera na mensagem que lhe enviou- "Ele corre perigo de vida."

Viu Lola estacionada ao lado de um veículo fortificado para agentes de campo e sorriu. Coulson definitivamente amava aquele carro. Então uma moça, que para sua surpresa vestia-se basicamente como ela, descia a rampa, segurando a alça de uma mochila e carregando um saco de papel que parecia conter algo suspeito. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, ondulados e logos. A pele da moça era bronzeada e os olhos bem amendoados eram castanhos e bastante vivos. "Skye." –pensou, mas imaginou que deveria fingir que não sabia de quem se tratava.

-Olá. –Skye disse parando diante dela, o que a sobressaltou um pouco.

-Olá. –seu inglês carregado de sotaque irlandês soou meio estrangulado.

-Você me parece um pouco perdida, eu posso ajudar? –Skye não pode evitar parar para falar com a moça. Havia algo estranhamente familiar nela. Talvez fosse a semelhança do estilo das duas.

-Sim. –ela sorriu levemente, tentando disfarçar a agonia que consumia seu peito. Não estava conseguindo manter a mente de agente ligada, pensava apenas com o coração nesse momento- Eu gostaria de ver Melinda May.

-Você... é agente da SHIELD, certo? –Skye perguntou.

Ela pode notar que Skye tinha um nível de restrição realmente restrito. Ainda usava a pulseira. Era compreensível que ela não tivesse sido reconhecida de imediato.

-Sim. Eu sou Ann Marie. –e mostrou-lhe seu distintivo- Eu não conheço o avião, eu não saberei onde encontrá-la.

-Fitz! –Skye gritou por cima do ombro, o que sobressaltou um rapaz que parecia dar instruções a alguém de modo bastante estressado. Ele veio na direção delas rapidamente.

-Skye, o que diabos você está fazendo? Você devia dar o fora daqui o mais depressa possível!

-Eu sei, mas a moça quer ver May e eu imaginei que você poderia...

-Oh meu Deus! –ele olhou para Ann como se acabasse de notar sua presença ali e pareceu ter levado dois ou três fortes tapas no rosto- Agente Marie?

-Sim. –ela sussurrou, quase implorando que ele falasse mais baixo.

-Oi! –ele parecia encantado, como um fã de quadrinhos diante de Stan Lee- Eu sou Leo Fitz! –e apertou a mão dela- Eu sinto muito pelo que está acontecendo com...

-Você poderia por favor, trazer May para mim aqui fora?

-Por que a senhora não entra comigo? Eu tenho certeza de que muitas pessoas andam se perguntando onde você está. E muitos gostariam de...

-Não. Eu supostamente não deveria estar aqui. Se a Agente Hand souber que eu deixei a Grécia sem autorização e... Por favor, eu preciso de um update a respeito dele.

-Não temos nada ainda, eu sinto muito. Prendemos um homem que pode ter ligação com a Centopeia, mas...

-Que homem?

-Vanchat. –Skye respondeu.

-Skye, você já deveria ter ido embora!

-Eu sei! –ela disse irritada, mas estava muito intrigada olhando para Ann e parecia não querer deixar o lugar. Ela se parecia a alguém... olhou para si mesma e notou que o estilo delas era o mesmo. Mas Ann era loira, cabelos cortados no meio das costas, uma franja longa bem discreta... Olhos incrivelmente claros e familiares.

-Você parece estar fugindo. –Ann murmurou, olhando para o modo como os dois agentes mais jovens pareciam estar nervosos.

-Não... não se trata disso, é mais como uma retirada estratégica.

-Coulson confia plenamente em Skye, mas os níveis de restrição dela... –Fitz começou a explicar.

-Vocês então acharam um modo de retirá-la do avião. –Ann concluiu- Você pode fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a encontrar Coulson?

-Sim, eu posso... Mas essa estúpida pulseira...

Ann pegou o braço de Skye e ordenou.

-Agente Ann Marie. Desbloquear.

E a pulseira soltou um bipe, mas não o fecho não abriu.

-Estranho. Deveria responder a qualquer comado de qualquer pessoa acima do nível cinco. –Ann estranhou.

-Não importa, eu dou um jeito... –Skye murmurou sem realmente saber o que jeito daria.

-Vá. –Ann disse apenas- Encontre-o. –e entregou-lhe as chaves de um carro.

-Ok! Obrigada! –Skye disse mais animada, embora profundamente surpresa, e saiu correndo, esgueirando-se em direção aos helicópteros.

Ann olhou para Fitz, ainda sem retirar os óculos escuros.

-Agora todos saberão que eu estou aqui. Essa tentativa de abrir a pulseira dela deve ter soado um alarme lá dentro. –ela murmurou, abraçando as consequências dos seus atos, imaginando que seria presa ou até mesmo algo pior. Talvez devesse ter sido menos insubmissa a Victoria Hand durante aqueles anos todos a serviço dela.

-Então devemos entrar. –Fitz parecia estranhamente melancólico olhando para ela, e Ann logo começou a se sentir exposta demais naquela situação.

-Eu acho que você tem razão.

Fitz a conduziu para um dos laboratórios. Por onde passavam os agentes paravam para fitar-lhe e ainda que sem dizer nada pareciam querer compreender como ela estava ali. Era algo completamente fora do protocolo, mas naquele avião tudo parecia ser possível.

Ann pode ver May vindo pelo corredor e pela primeira vez desde que soubera do acontecido sorriu sinceramente. Retirou os óculos, sua ferramenta para esconder o estado de fragilidade em que se encontrava e ficou de pé, esperando que May entrasse. Quando ela o fez, pegou Ann nos braços e permaneceu daquele modo por um longo instante.

Fitz estava estarrecido diante daquilo, mas Simmons, que entrou junto com May, apenas abriu um sorriso triste. Ninguém jamais viu Melinda May agindo como se possuísse algum resquício de calor humano, mas naquele momento as duas mulheres no meio do laboratório estavam tendo um momento revelador.

-Ann, eu sinto muito. –May disse, indicando uma cadeira para que Ann se sentasse. A moça limpou os olhos e apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça- Nós estamos fazendo o possível para...

-Victoria Hand vai me prender assim que me vir aqui. –Ann a interrompeu- Eu só preciso saber se ele está vivo.

-Sim. Por enquanto sim. –soou um pouco frio da parte de May, mas a moça pareceu não se importar- Você estava na Grécia quando eu lhe enviei a mensagem sobre Coulson. Você abandonou a missão.

-O que mais eu poderia fazer? –ela murmurou parecendo vencida- Você disse que a vida dele poderia estar em risco e na Grécia não havia nada, nem uma mínima pista sobre... –e interrompeu-se olhando para Fitz-Simmons e lembrando-se de que para eles aquela informação era restrita- ...sobre o que quer que a SHIELD tenha me mandando buscar por lá. Eu não queria perder tempo, eu imaginei que seria necessária aqui, mas eu não podia contar com esses estúpidos sentimentos aflorando quando eu mais preciso de clareza mental!

-Agente Hand ainda não sabe que você está aqui. Eu preciso informá-la, mas antes tomaremos um tempo para que você fique por dentro de tudo. E por favor, se acalme. Nós faremos o possível...

-Sim, obviamente faremos! –ela estava começando a soar um pouco alterada- Todos os dias de nossas vidas estamos em risco, mas da forma como você colocou na mensagem...

-É um risco bastante real. –May pontuou, o que fez com que Ann lacrimejasse novamente.

-Mel, eu já o perdi uma vez e ele jamais voltou pra mim. –Ann disse- Eu entendo, eu aceito que ele tenha preferido manter essa distância, mas eu o quero vivo. Ainda que distante, mas vivo. E de preferencia não sendo torturado.

-Todos queremos. –May disse, segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa e procurando palavras de conforto- Nas condições em que você está... você não pode ajudar muito.

May olhou para os olhos claros, incrivelmente idênticos aos de Coulson e sentiu-se sugada por toda a agonia que aquela moça estava enfrentando naquele momento. Ela perdeu o pai uma vez, um pai que embora não fosse exatamente presente durante toda a vida dela, agia como um exemplo e dedicava-se o máximo que podia para ser o tudo o que Ann precisava, que lhe inspirou a fazer tudo o que ela conseguira cumprir... Soube do retorno dele, mas claramente aquele não era o Phill Coulson que Ann conhecera como pai. Ele estava mudado e ela percebeu isso nos olhos dele quando o viu. Agora a eminencia de estar perdendo-o novamente destruiu o emocional dela e May podia jurar que Ann não havia comido ou dormido desde que obteve a noticia. Mesmo dar-lhe a noticia era algo errado, mas no fundo May imaginava que Ann tinha o direito de saber ou que talvez poderia ajudar. Claramente ajudar não seria o caso.

-Eu sinto que serei inútil nesse avião. –ela murmurou- Mas eu fiz algumas ligações e contatei algumas pessoas que podem ajudar. Por fora. Ninguém parece esperar nada de mim, nem mesmo que a missão da Grécia seja bem sucedida.

-Ninguém pode condenar você por não conseguir separar as coisas. –Simmons disse, logo percebendo que não fora convidada a participar da conversa e sorrindo envergonhada, recuou alguns passos, oferecendo água ou café para May e Ann.

-Obrigada, Simmons. –Ann disse satisfeita por estar num ambiente amigável, muito diferente da maioria dos quarteis generais da SHIELD em que esteve durante toda sua vida como agente. Era o efeito que seu pai causava nas pessoas.- E eu gostaria de um pouco de café se você não se importar.

-Claro. –ela sorriu e se afastou. Fitz a seguiu.

-Eu também tentei liberar a pulseira de Skye, mas não funcionou. –ela informou- Eu a conheci na saída do avião.

-Então ela saiu?

-Sim, eu lhe dei minhas chaves. Ela deve estar longe agora. -Eu também pedi ajuda de Tony. A namorada dele claramente não gostou de me ver telefonando pro meu ex-noivo, mas que se dane. Ele está agindo por conta própria, me informará sobre qualquer avanço.

-Hand se recusou a envolver qualquer um dos Vingadores na missão. Natasha Romanoff esteve aqui, durante uma hora ninguém conseguiu fazer nada, excitados demais com a presença dela. Mesmo eu me senti mais curiosa e tive que concordar que ainda temos muito o que aprender para sermos considerados super como ela é.

-Eu pedi que ela viesse. Depois da morte do meu pai nós fizemos duas missões juntas. Ou na verdade, eu servia de apoio enquanto ela fazia todo o trabalho. É realmente um mito.

-Hand a dispensou. Neste avião as prioridades são diferentes. Nós estamos focados em recuperar seu pai, mas as intenções de Victoria Hand estão focadas em desarticular a Centopeia.

-Soa como a velha Victoria Hand de sempre! –Ann murmurou- Uma agente excelente. Uma pessoa terrível.

May riu, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que ouviu reclamações de Ann sobre sua chefe. Elas se conheceram quando Ann ainda era uma menina cinco anos, que esperava ansiosamente pelos feriados americanos ou as folgas entre missões para poder encontrar o pai. Na época May e Coulson eram parceiros nas missões de Campo, e como May jamais teve família, geralmente acompanhava Coulson em suas visitas à Irlanda para ver a filha. A mãe de Ann, Sophia Marie, também fora agente da SHIELD, mas após engravidar deixou o emprego de lado e voltou para a Irlanda, onde criou a menina. Ela e Coulson não tiveram nada mais do que um par de noites juntos, mas aquele par de noites resultou no bem mais valioso para eles.

Ann era esperta, mesmo com pouca idade. Tinha os cabelos loiros, da exata mesma cor dos cabelos do pai, com reflexos mais dourados. Os olhos eram os de Coulson, o formato do rosto era o da mãe. Quando ela sorria virava um misto dos dois. Tinha agora cerca de vinte e sete anos, subira muito rápido na hierarquia da SHIELD. Um misto de May e Fitz podia definir suas habilidades quase que com precisão. Jamais foi considerada uma especialista, mas era ambivalente tanto para investigação de laboratório como para ação em Campo.

Coulson era definitivamente apaixonado por ela.

Depois de Bahrein, quando May se retirou das missões de Campo e eles acabaram afastando-se eventualmente, a única coisa que permaneceu foi Ann, na época ainda muito jovem, recém ingressada na Academia, mas era alguém que May conhecia e confiava. Alguém que serviu como ombro amigo e que ouviu cada palavra do acontecido naquela noite. Era como uma filha para May também. Sua família.

Choraram juntas quando a noticia da morte de Coulson se espalhou e foi naquele momento marcante que ambas seguiram caminhos separados. Cada vez mais afundada nos trabalhos burocráticos da SHIELD, May decidiu que não queria tocar nas feridas de Ann. Sabia que estava sendo muito difícil recuperar-se daquela perda. Ann isolou-se na Europa após a Batalha de Nova York, onde lutou em campo pela ultima vez. Viu Loki ser preso, teve seu momento diante dele e pode aplicar-lhe um belo par de golpes no bonito rosto cínico. Deixou que ele soubesse por que estava apanhando daquele modo, sem chances de defesa e sentiu que do seu modo estava honrando seu pai.

Quando Coulson voltou dos mortos, ou do Taiti, como ele gostava de pensar, encontrou-se com Ann uma única vez.

-O Diretor Fury resolveu me dar carta branca em relação a algumas coisas. Eu montarei uma equipe que trabalhará sob meu comando num avião superequipado. –ele lhe dissera, num café em Londres, após os abraços e o choro de felicidade pelo reencontro.

Ann soube ao olhá-lo nos olhos que havia algo diferente ali. Ela viu o corpo do pai, ela beijou sua testa fria e chorou sobre seu peito ferido por muito tempo, até que a Agente Hill veio até ela e a retirou dali. Ele esteve morto por muito mais tempo do que acreditava haver estado, mas Ann não teve coragem de lhe dizer isso. O que quer que a SHIELD tivesse feito para trazê-lo de volta era algo pelo que Ann só podia agradecer. Mas aquele Phill Coulson podia convencer qualquer pessoa que convivesse com ele em missões ou no restrito ambiente de trabalho. Mas não sua filha. E provavelmente também não May.

Coulson soube que ela não o sentia da mesma forma que antes. Ele mesmo não a sentia da mesma forma que antes. Decidiu se afastar. Ann negou o convite dele em ingressar na sua "equipe dos sonhos", já que aos ouvidos dela soou meio vazio. Ao longo dos meses recebeu algumas ligações, sempre breves, perguntas padrão a respeito do seu bem estar e palavras doces sobre o modo de como ele a amava. Ela sabia que ele amava e ela o amava também. Mas eles não podiam estar próximos um do outro. Não reconhecer um ao outro era doloroso.

May ouviu tudo aquilo dos lábios dela na noite após o encontro com o pai. Ann parecia perdida, como se a SHIELD tivesse criado um clone cuja mente havia sido reprogramada e ele se parecesse exatamente como seu pai. Quando May aceitou "dirigir o ônibus" tinha em mente a promessa que fizera a Ann de que cuidaria de Coulson para ela. E dessa vez ela havia falhado, mas a moça não parecia estar lhe cobrando nada.

-Este é Grant Ward. –May disse, quando o agente entrou no laboratório de Fitz-Simmons trazendo os copos de café para elas.

-Olá. –Ann apertou a mão do homem sem de fato lhe dar muita atenção- Eu sou apenas Ann, filha de Phill Coulson hoje.

-Então talvez você não devesse estar aqui, porque nós precisamos da inteligência e experiência da Agente Marie para poder trazer Coulson de volta. –Ward tentou soar agradável, mas suas palavras tinham uma dureza embutida nas silabas que foi impossível não deixar Ann chocada- Perdoe-me, eu disse algo...?

-Não... –ela sorriu tentando parecer menos vítima e mais Agente naquele momento- É que eu não poderei fazer nada para ajudar por enquanto.

-Você tentou liberar a pulseira de Skye? –Ward perguntou, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa.

-Fui eu. –Ann disse- Se alguém vai sofrer consequências aqui, que elas não estejam espalhadas. Hand vai me enxotar daqui de qualquer forma. Eu não quero atrapalhar o trabalho de vocês. –ela disse quando se deu conta de que estava tomando bastante do tempo deles. Talvez vocês já devam reportar minha presença aqui.

-Oh, ela já sabe. –Ward disse- Todos neste avião sabem que você está aqui. Ela não fez nada ainda porque está com o Diretor Fury no telefone.

-E nós não estamos tendo exatamente muito uso desde que a equipe dela chegou. –May disse parecendo contrariada- Pelo menos Skye está lá fora, procurando com tudo o que tem, por fora dos protocolos, ignorando as regras e a burocracia... Eu jamais imaginei que diria isso, mas eu estou grata que ela seja tão desapegada a normas.

-Eu sabia que um dia você admitiria que...

-Não me pressione, Ward. –May murmurou em advertência, e o outro se calou.

O telefone de Ann soou e ela atendeu sem de fato olhar o numero que a chamava.

-Marie. –disse apenas- Pai! –gritou, olhando rapidamente para a tela do celular e vendo que o numero que a ligava era criptografado.

-Rápido, Fitz! –May chamou o rapaz, que logo apareceu com seu tablet e o conectou ao telefone de Ann.

"Ann?"

-Sou eu papai, como você está? –ela tremia, seus olhos lhe traiam com lágrimas e ela temia não poder fazer as perguntas corretas.

"Não é o Taiti, mas já estive em lugares piores."

-O que fizeram com você?

"Nada que já não tenham feito antes."

-Dê-me alguma dica da sua localização.

"Eu sinceramente não sei onde estou. Sequer tenho certeza do que fez com que eles me pusessem no telefone com você. É mesmo você?"

-May e Ward estão comigo. Você quer ouvi-los?

"Não, não eu..." –ele se deteve, agora descobrindo onde aquelas pessoas queriam chegar. Ann romperia seu coração em uma dezena de pedaços e o faria amolecer e talvez render-se às pressões daquela máquina- "Querida, não se preocupe. Eu estou bem."

-Você não está! –ela podia sentir pelo tom de voz dele- Fitz, você está conseguindo rastrear a ligação?

-Não... Não está funcionando.

"Despeça-se dela agora". –a voz feminina soou meio abafada, pelo telefone.

-Não! –Ann gritou- Papai...

"Eu... me sinto tranquilo agora que falei com você, meu amor."

-Pai...

"Eu falarei com você mais tarde, querida."

-Não! –ela agora chorava sem restrições. Ele sempre dizia aquilo antes de partir numa missão.

E a linha ficou muda. Ela olhou para Fitz com ansiedade, mas ele apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Simmons tocou o ombro dela e entregou-lhe uma caixinha com lenços de papel e se afastou. May e Ward se entreolharam. Aquele tipo de tortura psicológica era bem eficaz, e parecia ser algo que faria Coulson ceder. Podiam espanca-lo o quanto quisessem, mas nada se compararia a ouvir a voz de Ann e perceber que a perderia.

-Eu devia ter desligado. –ela disse- Ele agora está bem mais sensível do que esteve antes.

Ninguém disse nada, porque era exatamente aquilo que qualquer um deles teria feito. Desligado o telefone no momento em que perceberam que o rastreamento não funcionaria. Mas não resultaria em nada bom, Coulson saberia que aquela era uma reação extrema para despistar ou que nenhum deles compraria a tortura psicológica. Mas Ann reagiu apenas como uma filha reagiria ao falar com o pai, ignorando treinamento e protocolo, e Coulson certamente teria uma boa lembrança dela. Aquela que poderia ser a ultima.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo DOIS.**_

Ward deixou o laboratório para informar a Agente Hand sobre o telefonema e May novamente passou os braços em torno de Ann. O que a deixava muito mais confortável e era um excelente consolo. Desde que sua mãe morreu, quando ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos, Ann tinha dificuldades para confiar nas pessoas, e May era sua pessoa mais próxima do sexo feminino, uma figura constante e sólida em sua formação. Parte das habilidades em artes marciais de Ann se devia basicamente a May e o interesse de May por computadores se devia basicamente a Ann.

-Querida... –May disse suavemente, acariciando os cabelos da moça- Mantenha a calma.

E a cada interação que Fitz-Simmons podiam ver entre elas parecia que eles estavam diante de um extraterrestre. Entreolhavam-se com estranheza e desviavam os olhos. Skye não iria acreditar naquilo quando retornasse. Eles tirariam algumas fotos, disfarçadamente, para poder provar a historia. E Skye, certamente argumentaria que aquelas poderiam ser montagens.

Quando Victoria Hand finalmente foi até eles, no laboratório, Ann parecia mais calma, ainda que sua imagem derrotada desse a impressão a todos que eles estavam diante de um Coulson bastante sentimental. Eram os mesmos olhos bondosos inundados de lagrimas doloridas, vermelhos e inchados.

-Marie. –Victoria Hand disse com um certo desprezo- Você realmente não tem o mínimo respeito por regras e hierarquia.

-É meu pai. –e aquele argumento ali era inválido.

-Você sabe que isso significa muito pouco aqui. Praticamente nada.

-Eu sou uma agente da SHIELD nível seis! –ela argumentou, buscando os termos corretos para conseguir se impor- Eu sou muito mais necessária aqui do que rastreando sucata alien no mar da Grécia!

-Sucata Alien que poderia definir de onde o metal utilizado para a fabricação das Centopeias estava vindo!

-Nada na Grécia parece ser Chitauri! Eu venho lhe dizendo isso há semanas.

-Você abandona uma missão, infiltra-se em outra... Mobiliza seus contatos entre os Vingadores...

-Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa pelo meu pai! E parece que você não está muito interessada nisso!

-Insubmissão, Marie! –Hand disse de maneira perigosa.

-Pro inferno! –e a atitude derrotada dela rapidamente se dissipou em uma enorme onda de fúria- Eu irei achar o meu pai e vou trazê-lo de volta! Essa sua estupida Centopeia continuará existindo e nos dará tempo suficiente para encontrá-la depois! Agora a vida do meu pai esta pendendo de um fio e eu não quero, definitivamente não quero, perder mais tempo ouvindo suas ordens que só nos impedem de seguir trabalhando!

-Eu poderia mandar prender você! Você encobriu a fuga de Skye do avião.

-Ela me parecia motivada a fazer o que eu quero que alguém faça. –Ann rebateu- Eu mobilizarei céus e terras se isso trouxer meu pai de volta.

-Nós trouxemos seu pai de volta uma vez. –ela abaixou o tom para um sussurro perigoso- Você não acha que seja muito privilégio que um único agente mereça tanta atenção assim?

-Não. Não é nenhum privilégio! É apenas o reconhecimento do valor que ele tem! –e Ann olhou em volta, para a equipe que seu pai criou para segui-lo em suas missões- Agora pergunte a si mesma se por acaso fosse você sequestrada... torturada... Se os esforços seriam os mesmos. É meu pai e você vai ter que me matar antes de me impedir de fazer algo por ele.

-E o que você tem feito? Chorado?

-Tony Stark está usando todos os seus recursos na investigação de metais Chitauri encontrados nos últimos anos, quem são os fornecedores, compradores e o que foi feito disso... Quem pode ter acesso à Centopeia e a essa tal de "Clarividência". Sem restrições, burlando a burocracia que vocês criam que dificultam os avanços mais simples. Natasha Romanoff está em contato com seus informantes e provavelmente Barton está com ela para o caso de interferência de campo. Eu posso não estar em condições de trabalhar, mas isso não significa que eu não tenha amigos dispostos a fazer isso por mim. Pelo meu pai.

-Você está fora dos meus serviços, Marie. E você não é bem vinda neste avião. É uma distração, está agindo contra o protocolo e...

-Nick Fury deu este avião ao meu pai. –ela murmurou, e agora May reconhecia naquela expressão determinada que Agente Marie sobressaiu Ann- Nick Fury e apenas ele será capaz de me retirar daqui. Enquanto isso eu estarei no escritório dele esperando Skye entrar em contato. A equipe dele responde à Agente May no momento.

-Eu deixo o comando com você, Agente Marie. –May posicionou-se- Eu pretendo estar pronta para ir a Campo quando for necessário.

-Assim como eu. Faremos isso juntas.

-Seremos o apoio tático. –Fitz disse- Certo Simmons?

-É claro. –ela sorriu.

-Um motim! –Victoria Hand murmurou em desagrado- Eu devia jogar todos vocês para fora daqui!

-Agente Hand... –May murmurou- A senhora não tem esse poder.

-Vocês não se dão conta de que a missão de vocês para o resgate de um único homem pode resultar na completa destruição da investigação sobre a Centopeia? –soava ilógico aos ouvidos da Agente Sênior que eles não estivessem considerando aquilo.

-Eu acredito que ao dizer algo assim à senhora esteja desconsiderando que todos somos agentes da SHIELD aqui. –Simmons disse com a voz firme e levemente magoada- Sabemos nossas responsabilidades e sabemos que uma missão jamais pode vir a comprometer a outra. E se estamos dispostos a arcar com tudo isso, talvez fosse recomendável que a senhora nos desse espaço para trabalhar. Funcionamos muito bem neste avião a maior parte do tempo. Juntos sempre conseguimos cumprir com a missão e escapar com vida, salvando vidas. O modo como a senhora se refere ao nosso trabalho e às nossas motivações apenas reflete sua descrença em nossas capacidades e no nosso comprometimento.

-Você pode não estar de acordo, mas eles nunca falharam numa missão antes.

-Nunca. –May acrescentou- Ainda quando não tínhamos um plano de extração para Fitz e Ward, mesmo quando eu e Ward fomos comprometidos pelo Cetro Berserker, mesmo quando Akela Amador estava marcada para morrer... Coulson nos deu algo que a SHIELD muitas vezes ignora.

-Humanidade. –Fitz-Simmons disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Muito bem... –Hand pareceu deliberar por um longo momento para apenas então esboçar alguma reação- Não cruzem nosso caminho e eu não cruzarei o de vocês. Missões paralelas indo na mesma direção... Várias missões paralelas... Stark, Romanoff, Skye... Isso não dará certo e perderemos a Centopeia, por essa obsessão de vocês em encontrar Coulson.

-Encontraremos meu pai e lhe traremos os responsáveis por essa Centopeia.

-É o que nós veremos.

E ela se retirou. Ann sentou-se novamente, tomando um gole do seu café que a essa altura já estava gelado.

-O que faremos agora?

-Eu seguirei arrumando a munição para a que tenhamos ferramentas necessárias para o resgate, quando pudermos localizá-lo. –Fitz murmurou.

-Eu organizarei tudo o que puder para o caso de Coulson precisar de cuidados médicos mais específicos. Eles podem ter implantado um daqueles dispositivos no olho dele. –Simmons murmurou, saindo por outro lado.

-Ward? –May perguntou.

-Devemos esperar Skye entrar em contato, ou talvez Agente Marie possa procurar alguma pista com o Homem de Ferro.

-Tony não vai querer distrair-se de sua missão para me dar um update. Se ele precisar de algo ele me procurará imediatamente.

-Romanoff? –Ward arriscou- Ela pode ter algo.

-Sim, eu entrarei em contato com ela. –Ann murmurou- Acredito que vocês devam prover algum suporte para Hand.

-Eu voltarei ao cockpit, é hora de planejar as rotas que podemos precisar usar quando a decolagem for eminente.

-Eu não sei o que fazer aqui. –Ann disse- Eu acredito que tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa possa ser algo inteligente a se fazer se teremos combate em campo.

-Um possível combate em campo, Ann. E se você não estiver pronta depois de Nova York... –May começou de modo protetor.

-Eu estou. –Ann sorriu e foi conduzida por Ward até o escritório de Coulson, onde Ann pode ter um curto espaço de tempo para preparar-se melhor.

Ela olhava para os objetos de colecionador que seu pai mantinha no avião. Ele adorava aquele tipo de coisas. Sorriu olhando para aquele monte de velharias e imaginou que tipo de beleza e atração Coulson via naquilo. Lembrou-se do ultimo Natal antes da Batalha de Nova York, quando ela decidiu que presentearia o pai com algo que ele fosse realmente gostar. Então visitou lojas de penhores em Londres e fuçou o mais fundo possível para achar algo que ele fosse realmente jamais esquecer. Então se deparou com um porta retrato de prata, um pouco danificado por haver passado tanto tempo no fundo do oceano, em meio aos destroços do Titanic. O vidro estava intacto, mas a fotografia havia muito que se deteriorara. Após uma limpeza e a impressão de uma foto de ambos com efeitos envelhecidos, ela embrulhou em papel brilhante e lhe entregou durante o café da manhã de Natal. Ele mal acreditou no que via e condenou-se por haver comprado para ela algo tão comum e casual como um conjunto de arcos e flechas de precisão. Ann de fato jamais usou o arco, mas o porta retrato resgatado do Titanic estava ali, na mesa dele, com a foto dos dois num abraço apertado e um grande sorriso no rosto.

Quando ela deixou os aposentos do pai, sentia-se virtualmente mais animada. Seu celular soou e Tony Stark lhe disse um nome.

-Vanchat, querida. É um dos fornecedores da Centopeia. –ele informou, num tom meio desagradado- Eu infelizmente não consigo rastrear o homem, ele apenas desapareceu.

-Tony, ele está com a SHIELD. A Equipe de Persuasão da Agente Hand está cuidando dele.

-Oh, vocês não vão conseguir nada assim! Hand que me perdoe, mas num caso de urgência como este eu já teria mandado os protocolos e direitos humanos diretamente pro inferno.

-Você usualmente manda, ainda que em coisas simples. –Ann sorriu.

-Dê-me cinco minutos com ele e eu lhe mostro o que...

-Onde você está?

-Neste exato momento, sobrevoando a mansão deste filho da puta.

-Se por acaso eu necessite apoio em campo...?

-Basta me dizer onde eu devo estar e eu irei até você. –ele prometeu.

-E sua atual noiva não irá reclamar disso?

-Ela pode reclamar. O fato é que eu não sei se irei ouvir. –ele riu, o que fez com que ela risse também- É bom ouvir seu riso, Ann. Você não vai perder o Phill de novo, eu lhe prometo.

-Obrigada Tony.

-Eu vou desligar agora, mas você é livre para me procurar a qualquer momento. Eu estarei de sobreaviso, esperando suas coordenadas.

-Eu agradeço muitíssimo. Você sequer pode imaginar o quanto.

-Eu sei. Eu cobraria isso de outros modos, em outras épocas... –ele falava exatamente do que Ann desconfiava que ele falava.

-Não comece, Tony.

-Falar com você me deixou nostálgico. Processe-me por isso!

-É, eu bem sei do que você está falando. –ela suspirou- Eu darei um jeito em Vanchat e te aviso sobre eventuais avanços na Missão.

-Tudo bem. Nos falamos depois, certo?

-Certo.

-Promete? –ele insistiu.

-Prometo.

E ele por fim desligou. Ann viu-se diante de Simmons, que tentava explicar algo realmente muito estranho e que parecia ser perigoso a um agente que não possuía QI o bastante para acompanhar seu raciocínio. Ann perdeu-se após a repetição do nome da terceira enzima que ela mencionou e decidiu que falaria melhor a linguagem de Fitz. Mas ele também estava mortalmente ocupado com um grupo de agentes Nível 2 que não conseguiam seguir suas instruções. Ann percebeu que naquele avião a equipe funcionava muito bem entre si, mas que estavam perdendo as habilidades de lidar com uma equipe maior. Então Ward surgiu a sua frente, com toda sua imensa estatura e seus músculos saídos de um filme de gladiadores e lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

-Vanchat. –ela disse, um pouco contrariada- Ele está lá dentro há horas.

-Agente Hand disse que esse e o seu melhor interrogador. –Ward murmurou com um tom de descrença na voz.

-Me dá sono apenas ao olhar para a tela, imagine como Vanchat deve estar se sentindo. A técnica dele é entediar o cara até que ele lhe conte tudo o que sabe? Eu sou a única a achar que um pouco mais que persuasão... –e cerrou os punhos em exemplificação-... seria algo bem vindo aqui?

-Ela não me deixará chegar perto dele. –Ward disse.

-Ela precisa realmente saber?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo TRÊS.

-Ann! –May chamou, entrando rapidamente no laboratório onde a equipe do seu pai preparava um modo de interrogar Vanchat sem serem detectados ou se caso fossem descobertos, não pudessem ser impedidos.

-Mel? –ela olhou para a agente, que revirou os olhos em seu típico sinal de desagrado, já que os outros três presentes ali pareciam sempre querer entrar em pane total quando via algum tipo de interação como aquela.

-Eu já lhe disse, não me chame assim. –murmurou.

-Cavalaria está melhor? –Ann perguntou com um leve divertimento- Ora vamos, eles já perceberam que você não é essa placa de aço!

Ward olhou para May como se desafiasse ela a dizer alguma coisa a mais e Fitz-Simmons pareceram ansiosos.

-Ok, é apenas bastante estranho ser tratada desse modo em ambiente de trabalho. –ela deu-se por vencida e entrou no laboratório- O que eu vim dizer é que sua chefe está pretendendo convocar uma nova reunião, dessa vez em vídeo conferência com o Diretor Fury para decidir sua permanência aqui. Ou a nossa, pelo que entendi.

-Eu imaginei que ela devesse estar trabalhando, e não criando situações de pura mesquinharia como esta! –Ann murmurou olhando um pouco desinteressada para a pequena aglomeração de pessoas numa das salas ao lado da que estavam.

-Eu concordo. –May sentou-se numa banqueta na estação- O problema é que ela pretende afirmar que nós estamos atrapalhando o andamento da missão, e que você está causando problemas envolvendo os Vingadores e a si mesma em algo que não lhe compete.

-O Diretor Fury...

-Ouvirá Hand. –May disse, olhando para Ann com a mesma expressão que mães usam ao repreender seus filhos- Não estamos produzindo nada aqui e Hand tampouco. Se formos chamados a participar dessa reunião, eu quero que você saiba o que dizer.

-Eu sei bem o que dizer. –Ann pareceu um pouco contrariada- Eu posso ainda não entender como funcionam as coisas por aqui, mas eu sei que em primeiro lugar, vocês sempre cuidam do traseiro um do outro. Eu deixarei o avião antes que alguém mais precise fazê-lo.

-O que é mortalmente injusto! –Simmons disse, olhando para todos com uma expressão que não parecia pertencer a ela- Este é o quartel general do Agente Coulson. Nós somos sua equipe! Se eles não se adaptam ao sistema daqui, voltem para os seus bunkers!

-Além do que... –Fitz completou- Se nós tivéssemos a liberdade de que precisamos para agir aqui, já teríamos arrancado de Vanchat tudo o que precisamos para encontrar Coulson! Nós meio que não precisamos de toda essa gente aqui.

-Eu acredito em vocês. –Ann disse coçando a cabeça e parecendo cansada- Mas nesse caso, temos que dançar conforme a musica e infelizmente quem toca a musica é Victoria Hand no exato momento.

Todos a encararam parecendo um pouco surpresos de que ela estivesse concordando em desistir tão facilmente.

-Quando Hand convocar a reunião... –Ann começou a dizer, seu plano se solidificando em sua mente. May percebeu do que se tratava e abriu um dos seus meio-sorrisos- Vocês estejam preparados para entrar na sala de interrogatório. O nível de restrição da reunião será no mínimo o Seis. O que significa que o interrogador jamais poderá entrar. Retirem-no da sala com a desculpa de que Hand deseja vê-lo. Ele perderá alguns minutos com isso. Prossigam com o plano e... sejam rápidos. –ela olhou para Ward e Fitz-Simmons.

-Que plano? –May perguntou.

-Você talvez deva voltar ao seu cockpit e esperar que Hand a convoque para a reunião. Se ela de fato convocar algum de nós.

-E você? –May perguntou.

-A reunião que você mencionou pode jamais acontecer. Por isso... eu irei até ela.

Hand fingiu que não estava vendo Ann ali parada no meio do escritório de seu pai por minutos. Estava plenamente disposta a ignorar a Agente insubmissa e causadora de problemas a sua frente e seguir com seus planos.

-Agente Hand? –Ann tentou, pela terceira vez, do modo mais educado possível, chamar a atenção da mulher.

-O que? –Hand a olhou, finalmente, retirando a atenção que depositava nos papéis que examinava para fitá-la com uma fúria contida.

-Peço permissão para interrogar Vanchat.

-Negada, pode se retirar. –e olhou de novo para a pasta que examinava.

-Seu interrogador está lá dentro com ele há horas.

-Assim como você está neste avião há horas e até o presente momento não resultou em benefício nenhum.

-Poderia ter resultado, caso você não estivesse aqui restringindo cada um dos movimentos da equipe que, até a volta do meu pai, está subordinada a mim.

-Exatamente! Seu pai! –a outra empregou um pouco mais de energia na voz- Não lhe parece antiético que você seja autorizada a participar na missão de resgate do seu pai?

-Eu acho apropriado, Agente Hand. –Ann não se abalou- Acho que minha presença aqui pode motivar o time ainda mais.

-Sua presença é uma distração tão indesejada como foi Romanoff! –Hand rebateu- E foi você quem a enviou aqui! O Diretor Fury parece não se opor a sua presença no avião, ele inclusive acha que você está mais segura aqui. O que ele não imagina é que sua segurança não é a prioridade de nenhum dos agentes sob meu comando! Sua segurança sequer deveria estar em discussão diante de um assunto como este! Há supersoldados lá fora! Supersoldados capazes de destruir...

-Agente Hand, eu tenho consciência disso e muito me admira que o Diretor Fury esteja considerando minha segurança diante de uma crise como esta. Mas devemos concordar que enquanto a senhora está agindo como se eu fosse a inimiga aqui, está perdendo de utilizar-se da ferramenta de investigação que sabe que eu posso ser. Há muito desperdício de tempo e habilidades aqui. A equipe do meu pai está de mãos atadas, eles precisaram contrabandear a hacker para fora do avião para pode sentir que estão sendo uteis... Ela já teria encontrado pistas mais sólidas do que...

-Basta! –Hand se alterou significativamente agora- Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre aquela moça! Eu me oponho categoricamente ao ingresso de um membro da "Maré-Crescente" na SHIELD, e eu me recuso a trabalhar com este tipo de pessoas desqualificadas que não sabem sequer o que significa uma cadeia de hierarquia!

Neste momento o micro comunicador colocado no ouvido de Ann soou com a voz de Simmons: "Ward já tem a informação."

-Você tem razão, Agente Hand! –Ann disse tentando parecer um pouco envergonhada- Eu peço desculpas pelos problemas que posso ter causado e...

Hand estreitou os olhos, decifrando o rosto daquela criatura a quem conhecia desde o primeiro dia dela fora da Academia de Agentes e como membro efetivo da SHIELD. Havia um plano por trás daquela aceitação repentina.

-Vanchat! –murmurou para si mesma, o que fez Ann sorrir imediatamente, com um ar presumido e vitorioso que era bastante errado de se usar com um superior- Eu deveria mandar prender você! –Hand gritou, chamando a segurança e observando dois grandes homens terem seus traseiros chutados pela moça de um metro e meio a sua frente.

-Vá conseguir as informações que Ward extraiu de Vanchat, Agente Hand. –Ann sugeriu ofegante, limpando um pouco de sangue do canto da boca- E não precisa nos agradecer por adiantar um pouco as coisas. Estava ficando tedioso por aqui.

Coulson conseguiu retirar suas algemas e ocultar-se debaixo da cama. Precisava de um modo para escapar de dentro daquele quarto, cuja porta trancada faria muito barulho e atrairia atenção caso fosse arrombada. A voz de Ann ecoava em sua mente, uma satisfação brilhante o estimulava a seguir tentando resistir e escapar. Após tanto tempo sendo espancado e tendo seu cérebro remexido, ele percebia que sua força de vontade estava sendo minada com uma grande velocidade. Mas não após ouvir a voz dela.

Ele não permitiria que Ann fosse sua fraqueza, mas sim sua força. A filha que não pode criar como queria, que entrou em sua vida tão repentinamente quanto pode e fez com que tudo tivesse um sentido muito mais magico para ele. Lembrava-se claramente do dia em que Sophia Marie, aquela bela irlandesa de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes com quem ele dormira um par de vezes, avisou-lhe sobre a gravidez. Os dois primeiros minutos foram de choque, mas logo tudo foi mudando para um completamente novo estado de deleite. Sorriu com todos os dentes ao olhar para Sophia, que parecia estar muitíssimo inclinada a escolher um aborto e lhe disse:

-Algumas coisas na vida acontecem por uma razão. Eu quero este bebê.

-Eu não posso ter um filho, Coulson!

-Mas eu posso.

-Não é simples como você imagina! Eu precisarei me afastar, eu... O que diabos faria você com uma criança?

-Eu iria rever minhas prioridades, Sophia. –ele disse com seu modo suave de falar- Eu iria fazer as minhas escolhas e se eu precisasse escolher entre a SHIELD e o bebê que está a caminho, eu jamais escolheria a SHIELD.

-Eu penso de outro modo. –ela parecia irritada, acreditando que ao contar-lhe, por puramente achar que ele tinha o direito de saber daquilo, ele apoiaria que ela fizesse o aborto- Nós nos preparamos duro para estar aqui!

-O fato é que a criança que está no seu ventre agora é minha, e eu não autorizo você a fazer nada contra meu filho. Depois do nascimento, você sequer precisará vê-lo novamente se não quiser. Mas você não vai abortar meu bebê.

Ele riu, deitado debaixo da cama do seu cativeiro, quando se lembrou do imenso sorriso que Sophia abriu ao ter certeza do comprometimento dele com aquele imprevisto que mudaria a vida de ambos para sempre. Ele não soube que era um teste até que ela dissesse com todas as letras do que se tratava. Juntos decidiram que pensariam num modo de resolver aquela situação. Tentaram inclusive viver juntos durante a gravidez, mas perceberam que não era exatamente solução para nada. Por fim, semanas antes de Ann nascer, Sophia estava decidida a deixar a SHIELD.

E quando ela nasceu, Coulson quase abandonou também a vida perigosa que tinha para ter certeza de que veria a filha crescer, e mesmo não tendo sido tão presente quanto desejava durante a vidinha dela, Ann jamais exigiu mais dele do que ele poderia dar. Sophia se casou quando Ann tinha três anos e aquilo foi para Coulson um alivio, já que alguém seria uma presença masculina para a vida de sua filha. E aquilo lhe comprou muito mais da compreensão dela durante os anos seguintes. Quando Ann tinha quinze anos, eles lhe contaram sobre a SHIELD e lhe disseram que se fosse de sua vontade, a academia aceitaria sua inscrição quando ela se tonasse maior de idade.

Naquele ponto, Sophia estava morrendo de câncer e havia implorado a Coulson que não deixasse Ann viver apenas com o padrasto. Ela precisava do seu pai. Após a morte de Sophia, quando Ann tinha acabado de completar dezesseis anos, May ofereceu-se para ficar com ela, já que afastada do trabalho de campo, poderia dar a ela alguma estabilidade e uma maior proximidade com o pai, o que de fato aconteceu. Ann ingressou na Academia aos dezoito anos, cedo demais para alguém que não era superdotado, como Fitz-Simmons por exemplo, e foi admitida na SHIELD aos vinte.

Coulson podia lembrar-se do grande sorriso dela quando foi destacada a assessorar Victoria Hand, e durante os anos seguintes, como ela odiava submeter-se a alguém tão estrito. Muitas vezes lhe implorou que pudesse trabalhar junto com ele, como May fez por tantos anos, mas ele sabia que com Ann ao seu lado ele teria inúmeros erros de julgamento e cada uma das missões seria comprometida por sua necessidade de protegê-la. Foi então que ela conheceu Tony Stark, apaixonou-se e aceitou o pedido de casamento mais apressado do mundo. Mas ele desejava que ela deixasse a SHIELD para trabalhar junto dele, e ela jamais poderia fazer isso. Insubmissa, deu fim ao relacionamento e então Tony voltou para os braços da atual companheira. Ann nunca pode curar o coração partido, e ainda que jamais admitisse para o pai em palavras, ele sabia que ela não superaria Tony Stark enquanto não se apaixonasse de novo.

May lhe dizia sempre quando Ann conhecia alguém e parecia mais interessada, mas sempre realçava a opção de que Coulson jamais teria netos. A mente de Ann era a mente de Agente da SHIELD e ela não se permitia nenhum envolvimento que pudesse interferir no seu trabalho. Assim como ele também não, nem mesmo em relação à própria filha. Mas agora, pelo que ele podia notar, as coisas estavam diferentes. May trabalhava ao seu lado novamente e Ann estava no avião. Era algo que ele jamais imaginou que aconteceria depois do que houve na invasão alien e seu episódio de morte e retorno. Ann agiu como uma desconhecida ao saber do seu retorno e cada telefonema soava mais e mais frio. Mas agora, após falar com ela nessa situação, ele se sentia grato por poder ouvir a voz dela impregnada de amor novamente, mesmo com o choro. Ele precisava sair dali vivo e estar junto com elas, Ann e May, em família.

Era em família que ele pensava quando figurava May e Ann juntas, ainda que nunca pensasse assim ao estar apenas com May. Não sabia o que sentir sobre May, que nas palavras de Ann era a pessoa perfeita para ele. Nenhum dos dois jamais concordou com aquilo, mas Coulson não podia negar que tivera interesse nela. Mas a amizade dos dois era mais valiosa do que aquela atração e ele resolveu preservar-se de perder a amiga, o que poderia resultar em algo ruim para Ann. Era interessante ver que a mente e o coração de um homem podem se adaptar a tudo quando seus filhos estão envolvidos.

Fechou os olhos por um instante e figurou-se no avião. Fitz-Simmons jogavam xadrez num canto, silenciosos e concentrados... Olhando para um tabuleiro onde Simmons havia feito apenas a primeira jogada. Ward espancava um saco de areia, com Skye recostada na parede contando-lhe algo divertido enquanto mexia em seu celular. Ann estaria com o controle de vídeo game na mão, jogando algum dos seus games de combate ao terrorismo. Ele estaria sentado no sofá do lounge, observando os jovens enquanto May sentava-se no sofá diante dele após ter deixado o avião em piloto automático pelo resto do dia. Sim, isso era o que ele queria dali em diante, era isso que o motivaria a seguir resistindo. E quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir soube:

"Agora depende apenas de mim."

-Sidney? –Ann encarou Ward, que fora chamado a sala de reuniões de Hand para ouvir as reclamações a respeito de sua conduta ao quase jogar Vanchat para fora do avião, mas que também trouxe as novidades.

-May está reajustando as rotas nesse exato momento. –ele confirmou.

-Qual foi mesmo a ultima informação recebida pelo satélite sobre a rota que o helicóptero que sequestrou meu pai tomou? –Ann perguntou a Fitz-Simmons.

-Vinte e cinco milhas a noroeste do ponto de encontro. De lá houve uma mudança na rota. –Fitz respondeu.

-Acreditamos que eles tenham pousado aqui. –Simmons mostrou no mapa, uma pequena clareira num bosque- E mudado de veiculo.

-Eles teriam que pegar um avião para Sidney. Onde? –Ann perguntou.

-Não perto dai. –Ward disse- Toda essa área foi vasculhada.

Após alguns instantes em que eles apenas procuravam em seu computador holográfico, completando as frases um do outro enquanto seguiam com sua pesquisa em altíssima velocidade, eles entreolharam-se confusos.

-Não há nenhuma pista de pouso em centenas de quilômetros.

-Eles podem ter seguido por terra, dirigido por muito tempo. –Ward sugeriu.

-Arriscando-se a uma interceptação? Acho muito difícil. –Ann disse- Procurem por uma rodovia larga, então achem lugares onde um jato pudesse ter sido escondido.

-Certo. –Simmons murmurou, digitando algo no teclado holográfico.

-Fitz, utilize o satélite para ver o que acontecia nessa rodovia no espaço de tempo a que nos referimos.

-Isso já foi feito antes, Agente Marie. –ele murmurou um pouco contrariado- Foi a primeira coisa que fizemos, observar uma provável rota.

-Fitz, o que ela quer agora é ver se alguma provável rota combina com as coordenadas que nos enviam a Sidney. –Simmons disse- Porque Coulson não necessariamente estará junto do QG da Centopeia. É apenas nisso que Hand está focada agora.

-Uma confirmação. –Fitz compreendeu.

-Ou apenas uma ideia que suporte a dica de Sidney. Podemos estar indo para o lugar errado. Eu tenho a estranha sensação de que Sidney não é uma opção.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo QUATRO.

-Você queria Skye fora do avião para que ela pudesse agir sem restrições? – Ward perguntou entrando no cockpit e sentando-se no lugar do copiloto.

-Você não precisa sempre presumir o pior de mim, Ward. –ela disse, olhando para as rotas possíveis através do satélite- Eu não a retirei daqui porque supostamente não goste dela.

-Eu não faço isso. –ele disse intrigado.

-O que?

-Presumir o pior de você.

-Faz. –ela o olhou, pela primeira vez ele via mágoa nos seus olhos usualmente sem emoção- Você atua como se eu fosse uma má pessoa.

-Não uma má pessoa, mas alguém difícil de compreender.

-O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu me abra? Que eu compartilhe meus sentimentos com você, que eu eleve o que temos a um nível muito mais alto do que aquilo com o que eu estou disposta a lidar? Você deseja isso? –ela precisava se controlar. Estava caminhando por um caminho perigoso em suas emoções.

-May...

Uma voz soou dentro do cockpit.

"Agente May, mudança de planos. Estamos enviando as novas coordenadas agora. Encontramos um helicóptero do lado de fora de um laboratório no deserto de Mojave."

-Entendido! Coordenadas recebidas! –ela respondeu- Segure-se. –acrescentou olhando para Ward com uma centelha de felicidade nos olhos.

Após May reajustar a rota, Ward continuou.

-Eu vi uma parte de você hoje que eu não conhecia. Eu tenho algumas perguntas a fazer.

-Sobre o que, especificamente?

-Você e Coulson. –ele queria matar-se por estar dizendo aquilo, mas ele precisava saber- Vocês tiveram algo no passado.

-Você afirma ou pergunta?

-Não importa. O que você responde?

-Que não. –ela foi firme- Não funcionava daquela forma. Não estávamos juntos em todas as missões, éramos amigos próximos, mas não tínhamos benefícios sexuais envolvidos se é isso o que você pergunta.

-Você amava Coulson?

-Ciúmes, Grant? –May perguntou parecendo levemente divertida, mas falando ainda com um tom frio e inflexível- E você ainda quer me fazer acreditar que não está se jogando diante dos socos que são para mim para me proteger.

-Aquilo foi... –ele começou a tentar reexplicar a história, mas interrompeu a si mesmo quando percebeu que ela não estava totalmente errada naquilo- Sim, eu não queria que ele quebrasse sua cara e eu sabia que você teria um pensamento tático mais aplicado para...

-Nada de sentimentos, Grant.

-Eu lhe digo o mesmo, Melinda. Por isso é hora de parar. Quando encontrarmos Coulson eu quero que você se sinta livre para lidar com seus sentimentos por ele.

-Você presume que eu o ame e quer me estimular a... –ela se interrompeu, achando absurdo o modo como aquilo estava soando- Eu que cheguei a pensar que você apreciasse minha companhia.

-Oh, eu aprecio! –ele sorriu do seu jeito charmoso- Mas se vamos seguir estabelecendo uma relação puramente casual, eu acho que estamos no caminho errado. Você merece mais. Eu mereço mais.

-Então você quer deixar subentendido que esse "mais" que você procura seja talvez um anuncio de que estamos nos relacionando?

-Não. Você não faria isso. –de fato ela não faria- Porque isso acabaria com as chances que você tem de chegar até Coulson e estabelecer um vinculo mais forte com ele.

-Não há vinculo mais forte do que Ann, pode ter certeza. Eu não assumiria nada por que eu não gosto de me expor. –ela murmurou- E não há nada aqui para ser assumido.

-Porque você claramente precisa de outra pessoa. Não sou eu, pode ser ele.

-Você não quer mais, para resumir a história. –ela disse parecendo concluir tudo e assumiu uma expressão entediada- Você é quem quer algo diferente. Seria Skye?

-Veja quem está enciumada agora... –ele sorriu.

-Não, não vamos transformar este avião em um palco de romances e dramas desnecessários. Então você está me dando espaço para... Seguir meu coração? –ela parecia insegura sobre aquilo. Ela jamais teve certeza do que sentia por Coulson, principalmente depois de sua morte e retorno.

-Arrisque-se. –ele disse- E se não der certo, quem sabe não podemos voltar aqui um dia e... Continuar com isso?

-Grant...

-Precisamos voltar ao trabalho, May. Vejo você em breve.

E saiu. May olhou pela larga janela do avião para um céu limpo e azul a sua frente. Ann uma vez lhe perguntou por que razão ela e seu pai jamais estreitaram certos laços e May não quis dizer à moça que Coulson era, na verdade, um belo de um conquistador. E ela se recusava a ser mais uma conquista. Chegou a existir um tórrido interesse por parte dele, mas ela jamais abriu espaço algum. Perguntava-se agora o que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse aberto aquele espaço. Ou se Ward estava certo e havia uma possibilidade ali.

Condenou a si mesma por estar divagando a respeito daquilo e decidiu que sua prioridade no momento era trazer Coulson de volta inteiro. O que surgisse a seguir seria algo para se pensar depois. Mas não pode negar que entre Ward e Coulson ela sabia bem que caminho escolheria. Phill era família, Ann criara aquilo com sua existência. Sorriu. Talvez não fosse algo tão absurdo assim.

Após alguns minutos deixou o cockpit, ativando o piloto automático e vagou por entre as pessoas que lotavam o avião e viu que seus companheiros de time estavam aglomerados em torno uns dos outros no laboratório. Como sempre. Principalmente agora quando todos se sentiam tão sozinhos em meio a tanta gente. Era um bom refúgio. Entrou em silencio e observou Fitz-Simmons explicarem como funcionava a nova saída criada para incapacitar supersoldados. Ann olhava para o relógio com estranheza e descrença no rosto. Ward também parecia achar a saída bastante difícil de se usar pensando de modo operativo.

Então o celular de Simmons soou e ficou bastante claro que as tentativas dela de mentir ou disfarçar só podiam significar que se tratava de Skye. May dispensou os três ajudantes de laboratório que trabalhavam numa estação mais afastada e tomou o celular da mão de Simmons.

-Skye? O que você encontrou?

Ann ficou de pé e postou-se exatamente diante de May. Estava ansiosa, tremendo em antecipação. May ouviu atentamente o que Skye tinha a dizer e transmitiu ao grupo.

-O que faremos agora? –Fitz perguntou.

-É hora de que eu vá ate Hand para contar-lhe sobre nosso modo de escape. –May disse, restringindo Ann de oferecer-se para isso- Eu, Ann.

-Mas Mel...

-Não. Você já se encrencou demais.

Victoria Hand olhava agora para a Equipe de Coulson acreditando estar diante de um grupo de adolescentes drogados.

-Estamos prestes a invadir um laboratório com força massiva e vocês querem pousar no meio do deserto baseados na suposição de uma hacker que sequer passou pelo treinamento básico da Academia?

-Skye não precisou de treinamento nenhum. –Simmons partiu em defesa, parecendo ofendida pelas palavras de Hand.

-Nenhum de nós pode fazer o que Skye faz com um computador! –Fitz completou- E não é uma simples suposição, ela rastreou o dinheiro de Vanchat até a Centopeia e descobriu este imóvel no meio do deserto!

-E está a menos de cem milhas daqui! –Simmons completou

-É uma boa noticia para o mundo dos Imóveis. –Hand debochou- Mas nós confirmamos atividade no laboratório. Iremos invadir e investigar e acabou.

May pareceu querer atacar a outra, mas conteve-se. Ann estava proibida de abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas tinha uma ideia em mente. Sentia que explodiria, mas quando May falou, usou as palavras que a boca dela queria berrar.

-Então nós nos separamos. Leve sua equipe ao laboratório e nós investigaremos a pista de Skye e vemos se conseguimos encontrar Coulson.

-Você apoiou minha decisão de tirar Skye do avião.

-Parece que funcionou. –May disse, o que Ann pode perceber que aqueceu o peito da equipe e plantou o inicio de um sorriso no rosto de todos eles. Claramente aquelas pessoas não conheceram Melinda May antes de Bahrein.

-Parece que você me enganou. –Hand disse.

-Olha, não é nada pessoal, mas eu levarei minha equipe e nós encontraremos Coulson. –Ward interveio quando pode ver que Hand e May se encaravam de modo perigoso. - Mande reforços se quiser.

Eles dirigiram por cerca de cinquenta quilômetros para terem certeza de que o avião não seria ouvido através do deserto. Encontraram Skye, que estava prestes a ser esmagada por um supersoldado. May atropelou o homem com vontade para ter certeza de que ele não voltaria a se erguer. Ao ver o supersoldado tiveram certeza.

-Hey você de novo! –Ann disse, sentindo que abraçaria Skye naquele momento. Ela havia conseguido!

-Hey! –Skye ofegava, recebeu uma garrafa de água das mãos de Fitz e tomou alguns goles antes de recomeçar- Coulson está aqui em algum lugar! Precisamos nos separar!

-Ou correr... –Simmons murmurou, olhando em volta e percebendo a aproximação de outro supersoldado.

-Eu cuido deste. –Ward disse, segurando o relógio incapacitante que Fitz-Simmons haviam criado.

-E eu daquele. –Ann apontou outro.

-Ann! –May segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

-Eu estou bem. –ela garantiu.

-Você nunca lutou conta um deles antes, você não sabe como é!

-Você nunca lutou contra um alien antes, não deve ser tão diferente.

-Não, eu... –May olhou de Ann para o supersoldado que flanqueava o grupo a distancia e decidiu- Eu vou, você procura seu pai.

-Não há tempo para discussões, Mel...

-Você é quem está discutindo! –ela gritou, mas Ann já não estava ouvindo ou vendo. Tony Stark pousava com sua armadura no meio da propriedade.

-Tony cuidará disso! Vamos! –ela gritou, e eles correram em direções separadas, começando a vasculhar as casas decrepitas.

May tanto tentou poupar Ann de uma luta, mas na primeira casa em que entrou, Ann deparou-se com um deles e precisou lutar. Admitiria apenas para si mesma, mas jamais para May, que era bem mais difícil do que encarar um alien, mas por fim, conseguiu quebrar-lhe o pescoço. Tony apareceu diante dela instantes depois. Retirou a viseira do elmo e a cumprimentou como se estivessem no meio de uma festa elegante.

-Olá, Ann! –ele sorriu.

-Tony! Eu o abraçaria, mas você está com seu terno de aço!

-Eu irei retirá-lo, eventualmente, depois de chutar os traseiros desses caras todos... Ai eu poderia usar um abraço.

-Talvez! –ela saiu da casa e se dirigiu à construção seguinte.

-Eu vou scanear o local em busca do seu pai, mantenha-se a salvo!

-Ok!

Mas o scan de Tony não foi necessário. Quando Ann ouviu o grito, a voz de seu pai, ela soube. Correu na direção do som, encontrando May e Skye indo na mesma direção. Skye entrou primeiro, seguida por May e quando Ann estava prestes a cruzar a porta ouviu:

-Por favor, me deixe morrer! Eu imploro, me deixem morrer! –era a voz do seu pai.

Ela perdeu a força nas pernas naquele momento e escorregou pelo caixilho da porta até o chão. Ward apareceu e se deteve diante dela, que segurava os ouvidos como se não pudesse ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Ele já não implorava pra morrer, mas aquilo seguia ecoando em sua mente.

-Venha... –Ward a retirou do chão e deixou que ela chorasse- Tony Stark esta eliminando cada supersoldado do lugar, fique tranquila...

-Você ouviu isso?

-O que?

-O que meu pai estava dizendo?

-Não. O que ele dizia?

Mas Ann não queria repetir. Ela odiaria precisar dizer que ouviu seu pai render-se e implorar pela morte. Aquele não era o Phill Coulson que ela conhecia, aquele homem jamais se dobraria a nenhum tipo de tortura.

-Eu levarei você para o carro...

-Não... Eu preciso entrar.

-Você não sabe como ele está, em que condições vai vê-lo... Você não precisa de...

Mas ela já havia se soltado dele e entrado no lugar. Foi rapidamente seguindo em direção ao que parecia ser um quarto e cruzou com uma mulher em vestido florido desmaiada no chão. Skye tentava acalmar seu pai e May parecia não saber exatamente o que fazer. Ann viu que ele havia sido espancado, que estava sujo e desidratado, mas não entendia o que poderia ter provocado aquelas suplicas pela morte. Quando a viu, Skye quis afastar-se e dar-lhe espaço, mas Coulson seguia segurando sua mão.

-Pai? –Ann chamou, tocando os joelhos dele.

-Ann... Ann! –ele sorriu, estendendo uma mão para ela enquanto a outra não largava Skye.

Ann deu a volta na maquina e agarrou a mão dele, chorando abertamente, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa diferente. Ele estava em péssimas condições, mas ficaria bem.

-Por favor...

-Eu estou bem, amor... Eu estou bem. –e beijou a mão dela- Levem-me pra casa, meninas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo CINCO.

-Eu ouvi você. –Ann disse, quando pode ficar a sós com o pai nos aposentos dele no avião.

-Tive a esperança de que você não tivesse estado lá para ouvir aquilo. –ele murmurou, dando um nó na gravata.

-O que eles estavam fazendo com você? –ela insistiu- Por que aqueles gritos, o que eles queriam saber?

Coulson respirou fundo e olhou para a filha, que estava sentada no meio de sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas em forma de borboleta. Ann tinha acabado de se despedir de Tony Stark e parecia estar mais leve e animada do que jamais estivera desde que resgataram seu pai. Ele acenou um não com a cabeça e voltou a olhar-se no espelho, não podendo deixar de recordar-se da imagem que assombraria para sempre seus piores pesadelos. Instrumentos operando seu cérebro e a dor que aquilo causava.

Ann estava linda, ele sempre pensava nisso quando a via. Parecia-se a Skye do seu modo e ele finalmente pode entender porque se sentia tão familiarizado com a hacker ali. Era sua rota direta a alguém como Ann, jovem e que não se importava tanto com as regras. Os cabelos dela haviam crescido e escurecido um pouco, as roupas ainda se resumiam a jeans e camiseta. Jovens!

-Eles queriam saber o que houve comigo quando a SHIELD me trouxe de volta. –resolveu confessar.

-E você não?

-Sim. –ele respondeu.

-E você descobriu algo? Suponho que sim.

-Não exatamente. Mas descobri uma coisa, Ann... –e virou-se para ela- E não quero mais saber.

-Aqueles gritos...?

-Tinham a ver com o procedimento. Eu não me lembrava deles, a maquina os forçou na minha mente.

-Eles...? –ela parecia um pouco enjoada.

-Eles fizeram de tudo e me trouxeram de volta pra vida. E aqui estou eu. Com você.

-Foi assim tão brutal? Que pergunta estúpida! Como trazer uma pessoa de volta a vida não seria brutal?

-Não, querida. Brutal foi fazer-me lembrar daquilo. Eles me deram uma boa memória, Raina me tomou essa memória e a transformou naquele circo de horrores. –ele sentou-se na beira da cama, segurando a mão dela- Mas não importa. Você está aqui. Eu cheguei a pensar que jamais a veria neste avião.

-Eu peço desculpas se não eu soube lidar com tudo isso...

-Você não me reconhecia, querida. Nem eu mesmo me reconhecia em alguns momentos.

-Eu devia ter ficado do seu lado, pai. Eu não consegui, mas eu devia ter me forçado a isso.

-Não, eu não gostaria de ter você se forçando a nada. –ele recostou-se na cama e a puxou para seu peito- Está tudo bem agora.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, quando por fim Ann perguntou.

-Você descobriu algo sobre essa tal de Clarividência?

-Não, mas... Eles falaram sobre Angelina.

-Angelina? Sua namorada violoncelista?

-Coisas bastante pessoais. –ele disse anuindo- Falaram sobre você, sua infância... Eu definitivamente preciso saber o que é essa tal Clarividência.

-Eu concordo com você. Eu tentarei ver se Hand me aceita de volta e me coloca nessa missão.

-Não... –ele a olhou um pouco contrariado- Não volte para Hand, você tem um lugar aqui!

-Com a mamãe e o papai? –ela debochou- Mel quase não pode pensar em campo quando estamos juntas, eu e você seremos sempre o ponto fraco um do outro! Há uma boa razão pela qual a SHIELD sempre nos manteve distantes em missões!

-Mas não dessa vez. –ele disse- Você viu como as coisas funcionam por aqui, eu acho que...

-Eu acho que devemos ligar para Angelina e contar-lhe uma boa história sobre como você... –ela sugeriu imaginando que talvez aquela fosse uma boa forma de deixar seu pai mais animado.

-Não! –ele a interrompeu com energia, pareceu firme e irritado, completamente sério.

-Você realmente gostava dela. –Ann murmurou fracamente.

-E eu já lhe causei muito sofrimento.

-Você sabe, não é?

-O que?

-Que fui eu quem deu a noticia a ela? Ela ficou devastada.

-Ela me amava, eu suponho. Éramos felizes.

-Mas há alguém que ficou pior do que ela. E eu não estou falando de mim.

-Isso não vai dar certo, Ann. –Coulson disse de modo pessimista parado diante da porta de acesso ao cockpit, instigado a ir até ali pela insistência da filha em descascar mais aquele ultimo fio de autocontrole que ele tentava manter.

Seus sentimentos por May eram confusos e muito mesclados com a amizade de tantos anos e a gratidão dele por ela ter sido tão importante na formação de Ann. Era obvio que Ann esperava vê-los juntos um dia, mas nunca imaginou que sua filha seria capaz de convencê-lo com apenas um jogo bem elaborado de palavras.

-Vá até lá e dê a si mesmo uma nova chance! Ou eu conversarei com Angelina.

Phill Coulson encarou Ann e tomou uma decisão. Abriu suavemente a porta do cockpit e observou a filha se afastar um pouco, recuando para o compartimento de carga, onde o resto da equipe estava reunida relaxando um pouco depois da tensão extrema do dia anterior. May havia dito que pousaria numa praia qualquer e que eles podiam ter o dia livre ao sol. Ela pretendia dormir e apenas isso.

-May?

-Olá. –ela o olhou por sobre o ombro, recordando-se das palavras de Ward.

-Como... –ele hesitou- Como você está?

-Bem. Você precisa de alguma coisa, Phill? –ela disse, deixando as ressalvas e formas de tratamento hierárquicas de lado e suavizando a conversação.

-Não, eu só... –e sentando na cadeira do copiloto, Coulson encarou o céu azul a sua frente e engoliu as palavras. Apenas não sabia como abordá-la naquele tipo de tema. Desistiu de tentar e relaxou na cadeira. Mesmo mais sociável, May tinha uma barreira afastando-a do resto das pessoas e ele lamentava por isso.

-Eu estou feliz por tê-lo de volta. –May olhou para ele sorriu suavemente.

-Obrigado. É bom estar aqui. –ele sorriu para ela e tocou sua mão por um segundo.

Coulson experimentou a paz de tranquilidade de estar ali na companhia dela, sem precisar falar nada e sem precisar parecer forte e descontraído. Ele vinha falhando naquilo desde que pôs os olhos em sua equipe ainda no meio do deserto. Simmons tinha os olhos rasos d'água quando olhou para ele, deitado na maca por precaução. Fitz parecia doente, murmurou um cumprimento e logo se afastou, desconfortável por suas mãos trêmulas. Ward parecia mais tranquilo, mas ainda assim seus olhos astutos examinaram o chefe e apenas quando ele se deu conta de que não parecia haver nada muito grave, relaxou. Skye chorou no primeiro momento, olhando para ele como se não pudesse acreditar que de fato tinha conseguido encontrá-lo, mas foi a primeira a se recompor e assumir uma atitude otimista. Ann tinha se tornado um poço de sensibilidade, e parecia traumatizada por algo, que ele depois veio descobrir que era por tê-lo ouvido implorar para morrer, e como um bom pai, ele lutava para parecer forte por ela e aos poucos Ann se recompôs.

Mas May buscou clareza dentro de sua fortaleza interior e posicionou-se de modo que podia ser taxado como frio e calculista, mas Coulson sabia sempre que olhava para ela, que aquilo se dava por sua certeza de que alguém precisava ser forte. Ela lhe dissera no momento em que ele foi colocado na ambulância que seria o que ele precisasse que ela fosse, e que naquele momento ela seria seu apoio. E ele não podia sentir-se mais grato, já que suporte era tudo o que ele precisava. Ela assumiu uma postura protetora e prática, mas quem olhasse bem, podia ver nos olhos dela que May estava sucumbindo por dentro. Eles não puderam estar realmente sozinhos em nenhum momento desde o resgate.

-Ann... Você a chamou aqui? –ele perguntou após quase uma hora de confortável silêncio.

-Sim. –ela respondeu- E você deve saber por que eu fiz isso.

-Eu confio no seu julgamento. Principalmente em relação à nossa garota, e se achou que a presença dela aqui seria útil ou apropriada, eu jamais poderia discordar de você.

-Ela esteve em uma situação ruim, em relação a você. Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo desde o primeiro dia em que você voltou. Ann sabia demais a respeito da sua morte para ser convencida de que seu retorno foi algo simples. E eu já não podia vê-la pisando em ovos sobre sua família e ainda que ela pudesse contar comigo, você é tudo o que lhe resta. Então uma nova crise se apresentou e eu soube que podia ser a ultima oportunidade que... –May hesitou, olhava para os controles sem saber o que dizer a seguir. Agora o seu abalo emocional estava mais aparente. - Podíamos ter perdido você, e tanto eu quanto ela precisaríamos de apoio, precisaríamos estar juntas.

-Eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. –ele disse, desesperado por mudar o rumo daquela conversação.

-Faça.

-Nós praticamente temos uma filha juntos, sabemos de toda a vida um do outro e nos conhecemos profundamente. Porque nunca tentamos seguir o rumo natural das coisas?

-Eu não sei, mas acho que valorizamos demais a relação que temos para arriscar tudo por uma noite ou tentando criar uma relação amorosa que poderia fracassar.

-Mas eu amo você. –ele disse sentindo que não dava mais para usar meias palavras- Eu devo sempre ter amado.

-Phill, você está confundindo as coisas. –ela fez um pequeno aceno negativo com a cabeça- É obvio que existe amor aqui, mas não necessariamente um amor carnal.

-Nós... –ele tentou dizer algo, mas ela já tinha catalogado perfeitamente a relação e o sentimento de ambos.

-Nós não teríamos dado certo quando éramos mais jovens. Você me contava suas aventuras e conquistas e você conhecia todo meu histórico de relações fracassadas. –ela abriu um sorriso divertido- Minha incapacidade de me vincular com alguém, o modo como eu podia ser cruel...

-Oh, sim. –ele concordou- Você era realmente assustadora nesse sentido. Infelizmente você tem razão. Olhando para o passado, realmente não teríamos conseguido uma boa relação.

-Talvez não antes de tudo isso. –ela murmurou com o pensamento meio distante.

-Mas agora...? –ele titubeou incerto- Você quer dizer que agora...?

-Eu não quero dizer nada. Estou apenas pontuando que nós mudamos.

-Você já pensou em se por acaso nós tivéssemos dado uma chance ao... amor? Naquela época?

-Não era bem amor o que você tinha em mente. –ela rebateu com uma expressão muito sua, suavizada por um sorriso cumplice- Mas sim, eu já me perguntei onde estaríamos agora.

-Provavelmente nos odiando.

-Eu concordo. –ela riu- Nenhum de nós estava pronto para nada romântico naquele tempo.

-Mas agora...? Eu particularmente não sou o mesmo conquistador de antes e talvez, quem sabe... pudesse funcionar.

Ela o encarou meio insegura.

-Você realmente está dizendo isso?–e assumiu uma expressão mais leve, que lembrava muito a Melinda de antes do acontecido em Bahrein

-Estou dizendo que as mudanças são bem vindas, às vezes.

-Às vezes.

-Deuses, se eu soubesse que isso iria amolecer você eu teria sido sequestrado antes! –ele brincou, apertando a mão dela levemente.

Mas a verdade é que inconscientemente ela lhe dera algumas dicas ao longo dos meses que se passaram ali, ele é quem foi cego demais para ver, sugado demais por suas desconfianças sobre o acontecido após sua morte e fechado o bastante para não dar espaço sequer para Ann. Ela voltou às missões de campo para protegê-lo, ele recordava-se agora de ouvi-la dizer algo bem próximo disso. E depois do acontecido com o cetro do Berserker, ele notou um ou outro olhar trocado entre ela e Ward que poderiam indicar alguma classe de tensão sexual. Aquilo o incomodou um pouco, mas não o bastante para representar que ele estava enciumado. Agora ali, com a mão dela na sua e olhando para os seus charmosos olhos orientais ele pensava que as coisas realmente acontecem na hora certa. Como foi a chegada de Ann. Mesmo o sequestro foi bem vindo, de certa forma.

-Eu me tornei um homem à moda antiga, May. -ele disse- Eu não sei mais como viver aventuras amorosas.

-Você busca solidez? –ela perguntou descrente- Não é algo muito inteligente considerando a vida que levamos.

-Sim, pode não ser inteligente, mas às vezes parece ser imperativo. Uma necessidade. E não há nada mais sólido na minha vida do que...

-A SHIELD. –ela interrompeu.

-Nós. Nós três. Eu, você e Ann.

-Você está enganado. –ela sorriu divertida- Quando diz que deixou a vida de conquistador de lado. Veja só o que você está fazendo agora!

-Oh, desculpe! –ele pareceu envergonhado- Eu fui sincero, se serve de alguma defesa!

E o que provavelmente deveria ter acontecido havia anos, décadas atrás, acontecia agora, no cockpit de um avião, que sobrevoava o Atlântico em direção ao Brasil. Phill segurou o rosto dela e aproximou-se. Surpreendeu-se por May não resistir e recostar sua testa na dele por um momento antes de afastar-se lentamente.

-Eu preciso pousar o avião. –ela disse.

-Que lugar é este? –ele olhou em volta, mas viu apenas céu azul.

-Bahia, Brasil. Algum lugar vazio no litoral.

-Mamãe realmente trouxe as crianças para a praia? –ele murmurou em tom de brincadeira, recostando-se novamente no seu lugar, divertindo-se com a revirada de olhos que ela lhe deu.

-Mamãe precisa dormir. –ela disse apenas, com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios- Ela não faz isso há quase três dias.

-Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, mas Ann está apagada no meu quarto. –o que era uma bela mentira- Eu poderia usar um pouco do seu ombro enquanto definimos...

-Ok, não invente mentiras. Ann está no departamento de cargas atirando dardos com Fitz e Skye. –ela apontou para a pequena tela que mostrava imagem da câmera de segurança.

-Ok, você me pegou. –ele sequer pareceu embaraçado- Eu só acho que... estamos fazendo um avanço aqui.

-Eu acho que deveríamos ir devagar.

E mesmo desapontado, ele concordou com um sorriso. Arriscar-se estava valendo à pena.

Skye e Ann molhavam os pés na água morna do mar brasileiro, enquanto conversavam sobre como Skye conseguiu as informações que levavam até Raina. Os temas mudavam rapidamente e logo recaíram num tema que Ann julgava prazeroso e sensível.

-Você e o Homem de Ferro...? –Skye perguntou com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

-Fomos noivos. Por quase um ano. –Ann respondeu- Mas eu não pude escolher entre ele e meu trabalho. Ele não podia ter exigido isso de mim. Tony não está acostumado a ser contrariado, muito menos por uma garota de vinte e dois anos, como eu era na época.

-Mas ainda existe algo rolando, certo? Eu quero dizer, ele tem aquela namorada, mas...

-Não sei sobre ele. Mas eu nunca pude deixar de lado. Não completamente.

-É muito compreensível.

-Assim como você e Ward. –Ann disse divertida.

-Fitz-Simmons. May e Coulson… -Skye completou- Eu só não entendo como eles não percebem isso por si mesmos!

Ann olhou para o avião, pousado a uma pequena distância de onde elas estavam e abriu um sorriso. Seu pai e May não estavam junto dos outros, sequer chegaram a desembarcar. Cruzou os dedos e torceu para que eles estivessem se entendendo, preferencialmente sem roupas postas. Mas May estava indo para a praia, usava apenas sua roupa habitual de treinar, com uns óculos escuros no rosto, os pés descalços. Caminhava pela areia, afastando-se dos outros, o que era algo bastante natural dela. Ann franziu a testa, pensando o que poderia ter dado errado. Coulson chamou seu nome e ela parou, virando-se para ele. Agora eles tinham a atenção de todo o time e estavam conscientes disso. Quando Coulson começou a caminhar ao seu lado, usando apenas calças de ginástica e uma camiseta, o assunto entre eles parecia ser bastante agradável. Ela sorria e ele parecia charmoso. Mas nada além disso aconteceu.

Ann desconfiava que dentro do avião a interação entre eles havia sido bem diferente, mas não disse nada. Entendia que o time estava surpreso por ver May mais à vontade, com um sorriso no rosto, conversando com alguém que parecia muito inclinado em agarrá-la ali mesmo. Ward era o único que não dava atenção aquilo, o que indicava que ele era o mais incomodado com a situação.

-Vocês acham que...? –Simmons sugeriu sem realmente dizer nada, vindo na direção de Ann e Skye na beira do mar usando um leve vestido bege com um grande chapéu para proteger sua pele, excessivamente branca, do sol.

-Não, eu não acho nada. –Skye comentou- Mas há um momento em que até mesmo as pedras de gelo derretem. Aquecimento global, vejam o que está acontecendo com as calotas polares!–comentou divertida.

-Ela está feliz e vejam como ele está meio derretido olhando para ela... –Simmons pontuou- O que você acha Ann?

-É! Você os conhece melhor do que todos nós juntos. O que isso parece aos seus olhos? Faz sentido?

-Eu acho que faz bastante sentido. –Simmons pontuou.

Ann finalizou com uma certeza e um calor no peito que confortava toda e qualquer preocupação que pudesse acometê-la após deixá-los e voltar para sua vida.

-Faz todo o sentido do mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**BÔNUS**_

Melinda May encarou sua imagem no espelho, e embora estivesse vestida do modo costumeiro, via-se de modo diferente. Havia algo estranho no seu jeito de olhar para si mesma e ela percebia que sua expressão mais firme estava sendo gradativamente suavizada. Dormir e acordar sem estar sozinha estava fazendo-lhe bem.

O avião estava pousado num grande armazém nos limites do deserto do Texas. Havia um QG da SHIELD nas imediações, e todo o time estava trabalhando na investigação da Clarividência. Ann havia partido aquela manhã e May não podia negar que já sentia um vazio. Antes de partir, elas tiveram uma conversa no cockpit.

-E então? –Ann perguntou, quando puderam enfim estar sozinhas.

-Então o que?

-Vocês... estão indo bem?

-Não estamos indo a lugar nenhum. –May tentou não falar no assunto, porque ia muito além de ser apenas sobre qualquer interação amorosa entre ela e Phill.

Acima de tudo, queria evitar detalhes, porque não estava interessada em expor aquilo que Phill vinha passando e sabia que ele não estava dividindo nada daquilo com Ann para poupá-la.

-Ele parece feliz. –Ann comentou, apoiando os pés no painel de controle enquanto se recostava na cadeira de copiloto- Eu vi que vocês dormiram juntos nesses dois ultimos dias.

-Nada aconteceu. –ela disse revirando os olhos, desconfortável pela inclusão do tema- Não quero desfazer seu mundo de esperanças, querida, mas não há nada acontecendo. Seu pai precisa de apoio e eu estou aqui para isso, como sempre estive.

-Nenhum dos dois me engana, Mel. Eu sei que as coisas estão mudando.

May suspirou cansada e decidiu não resistir muito mais.

-Ok, talvez estejamos rastejando para uma relação mais estreita. Mas isso não significa que vá funcionar. Por hora a prioridade é recuperar os ânimos depois de toda a tensão que passamos.

-Mas vocês estão dormindo juntos, então significa que...?

-Estamos usando o tempo mais livre que temos para ficar juntos. Sim.

A verdade era que Coulson estava com medo de dormir e se sentia mais seguro não estando sozinho. May sabia que ainda que eles não estivessem inclinados a estabelecer uma tentativa de relação, ela tentaria estar com ele em seus momentos mais dificeis sem desrespeitar o espaço que ele precisava ter para estar confortável. Os pesadelos eram recorrentes e ele se negava a dizer qualquer coisa a May, mas ela podia deduzir do que se tratava. Por duas noites seguidas ele bateu à porta da cabine dela, usando pijamas e um roupão, parecendo carente de atenção.

-Venha... –ela dizia, recebendo-o nos braços e conversando sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-lo de seus terrores.

Ele encaixava seu corpo ao longo do dela e lutava para relaxar. Cochilava apenas para despertar com um pesadelo, mas os braços dela apertavam o corpo dele e os labios dela beijavam-lhe a testa úmida de suor e ele sentia-se protegido e amparado. Era natural estar ali, daquele modo, mesmo com todos os pontos de dificuldade. Jamais ultrapassaram qualquer limite que transcedesse beijos suaves e delicados, nenhum dos dois parecia ter pressa em relação àquilo. Mas Ann estava curiosa e se sentia mais livre para perguntar aquilo à May.

-Estamos indo devagar, bem devagar.

-O time discorda.

-Eles não sabem de nada! –ela comentou duvidando- Ou sabem?

No inicio da madrugada anterior, Ann, Skye e Simmons estavam assaltando a geladeira quando Fitz entrou na cozinha segurando um tablet.

-Pelo bóson de Higgs! –Simmons exclamou- Vocês podem acreditar nisso? –ela quase não podia se conter de excitação e surpresa- Eu estou vendo coisas, ou...?

-Só se essa for uma alucinação coletiva, Simmons. –Fitz comentou olhando para a imagem.

-Oh, eu sempre soube! –Simmons disse em tom de comemoração- Isso estava escrito nas estrelas para acontecer!

Ann abriu um enorme sorriso quando viu seu pai parado diante da porta da cabine de May. Ela abriu a porta e o encarou com cumplicidade. Abriu os braços e ele a envolveu com força. Segurou seu rosto por um instante e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente. Ela abriu espaço para que ele entrasse e deslizou a porta de volta, mantendo-a fechada.

-Isso acabou de acontecer! Eu estava vindo para cá quando vi, e fui em busca da imagem da câmera de segurança!

Skye parecia um pouco séria a principio mas por fim abriu um sorriso.

-Eles nunca...? –perguntou olhando para Ann- Tiveram nada antes?

-Não. Não que eu saiba, e confiem em mim... eu saberia.

-Isso pode ser um pouco perigoso, vocês não acham? –Fitz perguntou- E se por acaso não der certo? May deixar o time, ou sei lá...?

-Não vamos nos preocupar antecipadamente, Fitz. –Simmons murmurou.

-Não se preocupem. –Ann garantiu com um olhar seguro no rosto- Isso é algo que esperou a vida toda pra acontecer.

May duvidava que eles soubessem de algo, porque a equipe agia como se não houvesse nada diferente. Isso se dava porque o novo casal tentava não agir de modo íntimo, e mesmo que eles tivessem certeza de que May e Coulson estavam juntos, sabiam que era perigoso dizer algo. E Ann havia dito com todas as letras que comentários a respeito dos dois poderia prejudicar a relação, devido à personalidade de ambos. Isso foi bem vindo, porque calou Skye.

-Em algum momento eles iriam se dar conta. –Ann acrescentou quando May pareceu contrariada- Vocês não tomaram exatamente muito cuidado em ser discretos.

Agora Ann tinha ido embora e Coulson estava numa videoconferência com o Diretor Fury no QG ali perto. Ward não trocava nenhuma palavra com ela além do necessário e aquilo estava ficando desconfortável. Seu telefone soou e mesmo antes de olhar para a tela do celular, soube de quem se tratava.

-Phill?

-Hey, querida! Eu estou voltando pro avião com Skye e Ward, você precisa de alguma coisa da Estação?

-Não, eu estou bem. –ela murmurou, ainda fitando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

-Eu pensei... –Phil começou a dizer de modo meio inseguro- ...se você não gostaria de sair pra jantar?

-Uma noite de folga, no meio de uma investigação como esta? –ela estranhou.

-Eu não tive muita folga desde o sequestro. –ele disse jogando as palavras certas no momento certo- Eu gostaria de relaxar esta noite, e só faz sentido se você vier comigo. Eu acho que precisamos de um tempo longe do avião.

May pensou por um instante. Ainda estava se habituando a ver Phill Coulson como seu namorado, e não apenas como o grande amigo da vida toda, parceiro da SHIELD e atual chefe.

-Phill... –ela murmurou um pouco desanimada, mas pensando nele em primeiro lugar respirou fundo e resolveu concordar- ...tudo bem.

-Sério? –ele pareceu um pouco perplexo.

-Não era o que você queria?

-Sim! Sim, querida. Eu estarei ai em uma hora.

-Ok.

-Nos vemos logo.

Quando Phill desligou o telefone, encarou Skye parecendo apreensivo.

-Eu preciso de reservas num bom restaurante. –ele estava apavorado- Eu não contava que ela fosse aceitar sair comigo no meio de uma missão.

Skye riu, percebendo que aquilo era algo completamente novo tanto para May quanto para Coulson. Eles estavam pisando em terreno delicado e queriam fazer com que tudo funcionasse perfeitamente. Pelo que Ann dizia, eles tiveram muito tempo juntos para saber que o que estavam fazendo era o certo. E se não funcionasse, a longa história que eles tinham juntos seria capaz de manter a amizade, bastava que eles não magoassem um ao outro, e ela definitivamente acreditava que eles não fariam aquilo. Havia amor entre eles, ainda que não fosse uma paixão escaldante e juvenil, mas era sólido e parecia durável.

Quando ele chegou ao avião, encontrou May observando Simmons trabalhar. Ela se vestia de modo discreto. Um terno simples com sapatos confortáveis. Quem os visse, diria que eles estavam indo a uma reunião de trabalho.

-Vamos? –ele tocou as costas dela delicadamente.

-Vocês vão a algum lugar especial? –Simmons perguntou de modo educado e com muita naturalidade.

-Apenas jantar. –Coulson respondeu com um sorriso suave.

-Não devem haver muitos lugares por aqui. –May disse- O lugar é meio deserto e a cidade é bem pequena.

-Tenho certeza de que será agradável! –Simmons sorriu, observando o casal se retirar.

No restaurante, que de fato não necessitava reservas ou qualquer tipo de formalidades, eles comeram e começaram a conversar sobre o tema delicado que Couslon tentava evitar.

-Eu acho que devemos reportar à SHIELD o que estamos fazendo.

-O que estamos fazendo, Phill?

-Começando algo. –ele disse cuidadosamente- Algo que é um pouco fora do protocolo.

-Não é muito cedo?

-Não. A não ser que você não tenha certeza de que quer continuar.

-Você tem certeza?

-Sim. Vale à pena, Mel. Faremos cada segundo ser importante, eu tenho certeza disso.

-Você sabe o que a SHIELD dirá sobre isso, não é? –ela perguntou, um pouco incomodada, segurando a mão dele sobre a mesa.

-Estaremos sendo observados, mas quando não estamos? Não podemos deixar que interfira no nosso trabalho, apenas isso.

Ela respirou fundo deliberando, mas sorriu por fim.

-Se você prefere desse modo, eu o autorizo a falar com o diretor Fury sobre nós.

-Sim senhora! –ele disse divertido, beijando sua mão- Devemos ir?

-Acredito que sim. Há trabalho esperando no avião.

Mas quando eles chegaram tudo estava quieto. Passava um pouco da meia noite, mas aquilo não significava muito ali. Ouviram um rock suave vindo da cabine de Skye e Fitz-Simmons conversavam sobre algo na cabine dele. Ward lia um livro no lounge, com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro.

-Uma taça de vinho antes de ir dormir? –Coulson perguntou, percebendo que ninguém voltaria a trabalhar essa noite.

-Apenas uma. –ela concordou, e segurando a mão dele, o seguiu até o escritório.

-Foi uma noite simples, mas bastante agradável. –ele segurou a cintura dela, já tendo servido as taças de vinho e aproximando-se um pouco.

-De fato. –ela tomou um pequeno gole e encaixou o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo que ele a abraçava delicadamente.

-Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Mesmo que não pudesse, você faria de qualquer modo.

-Você e Ward...?

-Phill... –ela o soltou, incomodada pela inclusão de um tema tão desconfortável.

-Então é um sim. –ele não parecia contrariado.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você está destruindo esse momento falando sobre isso.

-Não, eu não estou. Esqueça. –ele tentou aproximar-se de novo, mas ela estava chateada e o encarava duramente- Mel...

-Eu não lhe fiz perguntas sobre a famosa moça do violoncelo.

-Mas pode fazer, se quiser. Você pode tocar em qualquer assunto. Eu imaginei que eu também pudesse.

-E então?

-Então o que?

-O que há sobre essa tal Angie Lestrade?

-Você conhece o nome artistico dela! –ele pareceu divertido.

-Google.

-Você sabe como acabou, porque acabou e sabe que jamais teria conserto. Você e Ward é algo mais real do que eu e Angelina hoje.

-Não há nada de real sobre Ward e eu. –ela balançou a cabeça- Foi um conforto num momento delicado, aquele cetro Berserker nos desestabilizou. Começou e acabou sem mortos e feridos.

-Mas ele está incomodado.

-Sem razão.

E ela encerrou a questão. Coulson decidiu que não diria mais nada e apenas abraçou a mulher sentindo-se mais leve, com a suposição que martelava sua cabeça confirmada. Não podia negar que se sentia levemente ameaçado, principalmente considerando que Ward era uma máquina de musculos, jovem e viril. E ele estava celibatário desde o dia que morreu, considerando que o Taiti era uma ilusão.

-Você disse que me amava. –ela murmurou- No cockpit, no primeiro dia.

-Sim.

-Eu não lhe disse nada de volta.

-Não precisou, eu vi nos seus olhos. –ele segurou seu rosto com uma mão, acariciando-o suavemente e olhando dentro dos charmosos olhos orientais dela.

-Mas eu deveria ter dito. Eu também acho que sempre tenha amado você, em alguns momentos mais, em outros momentos um pouco menos... mas eu sempre amei você.

-Mel... –ele sorriu um pouco.

-Eu falo sério.

-Eu sei. –e a beijou- Estamos fazendo a coisa certa agora, eu tenho certeza.

-Mas se não funcionar... Phill eu não quero perdê-lo completamente.

-Nunca. –ele prometeu- Principalmente porque isso vai funcionar.

-Vai. Precisa. –ela decidiu e o beijou com um pouco mais de urgencia.

Foi o suficiente para que Coulson sentisse o corpo responder. Ela pode sentir que ao longo do beijo ele estava reagindo de modo mais intenso do que deveria. Quando separaram os lábios ele deixou escapar um longo murmurio de deleite, afagando as costas dela por cima da camisa social. Ela estremeceu um pouco, mas decidiu que não seria certo exceder-se tanto tão cedo.

-Dormiremos separados hoje.

-Não! Mel! –ele perdeu completamente a expressão charmosa e encantada que tinha no rosto e assumiu uma máscara assustada- Você sabe que eu preciso de você, sabe que...

-Eu sei. –ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, decidida a acalmá-lo- Esqueça o que eu disse, mas controle o que está acontecendo dentro das suas calças.

-Ele tem vontade propria, as reações são sua culpa. –ele deu de ombros, o que fez com que ela risse.

-Tudo bem. Vamos apenas tentar não ir longe demais.

Mas aquilo jamais poderia ser, principalmente quando ela notou que mesmo incrivelmente excitado, ele tentava respeitar a vontade dela de não ultrapassar os limites. Era doce ao extremo, e mesmo ela se sensibilizou. As coisas esquentavam rapidamente entre eles e mesmo sentindo que poderia perder toda a sensação mágica que se tem quando um casal caminha a passos lentos, ela já não podia mais negar que queria, e muito, que todo e qualqer limite fosse destroçado naquele instante.

-Phill...

-Eu sei. Eu sei, me desculpe! –ele disse sentando-se na cama e retirando a mão que tentava tocar o seio dela.

-Não... –murmurou suavemente- Nós não somos adolescentes, não há motivos para...

-Você tem razão! –ele adiantou-se e tomou os lábios dela nos seus novamente, ansioso, nervoso, completamente irracional.

Ela riu abertamente agora, percebendo como as mãos habeis dele conseguiam desabotoar a blusa dela com incrivel destreza. Ele não se parecia com Phill Coulson naquele momento, era apenas uma força da natureza movida em reação ao que ela provocava.

-Eu estou nervoso... –ele confessou, quando viu-se de calças retiradas, diante dela usando apenas a roupa intima.

-Não há razão para isso. –ela confortou-lhe- Eu lhe garanto.

-Mas... –ele estava ofegante- Faz tanto tempo e...

-Não existe tempo antes disso, Phill. Está começando aqui e agora.

-Sem passado ou prazos para terminar?

-Sem nada no nosso caminho a não ser o futuro.


End file.
